Three: After the End
by AlyssC01
Summary: Deals with Liara's guilt of handing Shepard's body to Cerberus and tells of how Dr. Chakwas joined the terrorist group. Miranda plays a strong role in all three chapters. Liara/Femshep. Continues my first Three story. Read and Review please. :
1. Chapter 1

_TITLE: Three: After the End._

_AUTHOR: AlyssC01 – Alyssa C. _

_CATEGORY: Drama_

_PAIRINGS: FemShep/Liara_

_SPOILERS: Start of Mass Effect 2, Shepard history. _

_RATING: T_

_WARNINGS: Little bit of angst. _

_FEEDBACK: ;) Naturally – that's why we're here aren't we? _

_DISCLAIMER: Mass Effect is the property of BioWare and EA Games. I don't own it and I don't make any money off of it. This is also the time and place to say that it's an AWESOME game. No game will ever come close. Ever _

_AN and SUMMARY: I've finished Mass Effect 2 for the first time (and have proceeded to start a second play through lest I get withdrawal...). Excellent. This story and its characters are not leaving me alone. I'm suffering from a serious case of ME Brain Itch. This continues the story arc that I began in my first post Three. That one's title will change to Three: The Beginning of the End. This story will explore three moments once again this time seen through the eyes of the three women who had a big hand in Shepard's life, her death and her ultimate revival.  
For interest – this is the code for my Shepard. 743.11F.M17..73Q.1DA..177_

888

_Miranda & Liara_

The asari looked decidedly... unbalanced.

From her vantage point, Miranda Lawson watched as the young doctor paced the length of the clearing where they were to meet, her hands clenching and unclenching as she kept directing nervous glances at their precious cargo. By rights, they should've already been there but they had let her know that they were going to be late for the collection, taking the time to observe her and ensure that they didn't walk into a trap.

The Alliance had a lot of Intel and Cerberus weren't convinced that the alien operated completely without their knowledge. Surely they would deem it worthy to keep an eye on the Commander's lover.

At the thought of it, Miranda felt her mouth thin. Although she didn't have the hate for the other alien races as some of the Cerberus operatives had, she still could not imagine ever _loving_ one. Especially one of the Asari who were infamous for bonding with just about anybody and anything.

_Why can't they just keep to themselves?_ She thought as she motioned to her two people to move out with her, Jacob Taylor and a soldier named Holstrum. She was ready to engage with Dr. Liara T'Soni as she began to find the archaeologist's pacing irritating. She could still not believe that the woman had succeeded in her mission as she seemed downright naïve about battle and infiltration. If their places had been reversed, Miranda would've scouted the whole area first and not be caught unaware by the Cerberus officers. As it were, Dr. T'soni stiffened when they moved into the clearing, her deep blue eyes unreadable. She moved subtly, perhaps unconsciously, placing herself between the container and the Cerberus soldiers, her eyes not leaving Miranda's.

She was a biotic and a strong one at that. Although she took no pride in it for it had nothing to do with her own achievements, Miranda knew that she was one of the strongest human biotics around. She was on par with most of the maiden asari, but she could sense that in an open fight, she would struggle to hold her own against the archaeologist. None the less, she also sensed that Liara was currently unsure of her power, unsure of herself.

Which made her _very_ dangerous in her current frame of mind.

"Dr. T'soni," Miranda said smoothly when Liara made no attempt to greet them. "We are sorry that we had to make you wait…"

"You have been here a while," the asari surprised her. "Watching me."

_Maybe not as naïve as I thought originally…_

Miranda recovered quickly, shrugging as she allowed her eyes to wander over the container. "We had to make sure that you've come on your own," she pointed out. "Your cargo is very precious, I don't have to tell you what people will go through to get at it."

"It?" There was a slip, a slide of emotion in Liara's eyes that Miranda couldn't exactly place. Was it anger? Pain? _Amusement_? "This mission cost me a dear friend."

Jacob raised an eyebrow and stood closer. "The drell?" he queried. "What happened?"

Miranda wanted to tell him that they didn't have time for this, but realized that it might sound rude in front of the asari and they might have to use her services later. So, she let the question be and watched as Dr. T'soni's face became harder when she glanced at him.

"The Shadow Broker captured Feron," she said blankly. "So, if you don't mind …I would like to get this sorted out so that I can start looking for him."

She was about to comment when Holstrum barked a disbelieving laugh. "You can't find the Shadow Broker," he started but cut himself off very quickly when Miranda gave him an icy look.

"Without help," she said smoothly. "Needless to say Dr. T'soni, if you need anything feel free to call on us…"

Liara's mouth thinned as she shook her head, her gaze turning back to the container. "I've seen enough of you," she said simply. "You have made me sacrifice the living for the dead. No, I am done with Cerberus. You can take this… This _cargo_. I am done." She turned abruptly and started walking away in the opposite direction from where they had come.

Miranda was ready to let her go but then, very faintly, she heard a soft – quickly silenced – sob. It… touched her. Whether she was an alien or not, this person had just given up her lover's corpse to an organisation that had never done her and her kind any favours. She was young, alone and had just lost another friend. Miranda didn't always understand love, but she did understand loss.

Closing her eyes, she motioned to Jacob and Holstrum to take over the transportation of the crate carrying Commander Shepard's remains and quickly trotted after the asari.

"Dr. T'soni," she said as when she neared her. "Dr. T'soni…" The woman ignored her, keeping her back straight as she walked even faster. Growling to herself – wondering why she was going through the trouble, Miranda trotted three quick steps and put her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Liara wait," she said and pulled her back. "I…"

If she had not been alert, she would've missed it. The moment she touched her, Liara's powers enveloped her and pulsed out, threatening to throw her away had she not responded with her own. Miranda moved without thinking, mentally seizing her biotic ability like a breath of life. Time slowed as she used it to cushion Liara's power, deflecting it away from her. It was like keeping her footing on the beach with a wave crashing down around her. Liara pulled back, shocked, then gathered her power for a second attack but Miranda was ready for her.

Holding her breath and her powers, she pulled the woman towards her, enveloping her in a secure embrace even as she struggled to pull away from her.

"Leave me," Liara whispered as their power combined and pulsed around them. "Leave…"

Something pushed behind Miranda's eyes, a light, a breath, a second and then she was gone…

_The red headed woman was beautiful, her emerald green eyes staring at her with a look unlike any Liara had ever seen in anyone's gaze. She knew that Riana loved her, she could feel it every time they bonded, every time Shepard opened her mind to her in their act of love. Under her intense gaze, Liara found herself blushing and pulled back a little where they had been lying together, awkwardly covering up her naked chest. _

"_What?" she queried. "Is… something wrong?" _

_Riana smiled at her and reached out to touch her cheek. Liara briefly saw the faint scar on her left hand and unwillingly thought of the memory they had shared several nights ago, of that fateful day that Riana was assaulted by a slaver from the same group of people who had slaughtered her family. She had been only sixteen when she killed the man. Liara had been shocked at the memory and even more surprised that Shepard could be so calm about it now, so accepting of her childhood fate. _

"_I love you Liara," Riana said as she did so many times before. Those words never lost their intensity and they made her blush even more. "I look forward to spending my whole life with you." _

"_You will get tired of me Shepard," Liara said – frightened and rejoiced by the promise of a life time commitment from the human. It wasn't a lot by asari standards, merely fifty years of a thousand, but it was enough. _

_Riana chuckled softly and caressed her cheek. "Then you can wait for me to get Alzheimer's and introduce yourself again, I'm pretty sure I'll be enthralled every time." _

Alzheimer's. A human disease that comes with age.

_She pushed against her Commander, not finding it as amusing as the woman seemed to do. "Do not joke," she said. "I know of this disease. You will wither and die. Then you will forget me completely. I do not look forward to living through something like that." _

_Surprised, Riana sat up a little, pulling back her hand. "I'm sorry Liara," she said honestly. "I only meant…" She closed her eyes and seemed to rearrange her words. "I want to spend my whole life with you. For as long as I can. I know that you will outlive me, but… I want to give you the best years of your life. With me. Always." _

The image tore away from her as Liara sobbed in anguish, realizing that she had released such an intimate moment to the Cerberus Officer. When Miranda looked at her in shock, her mind reeling with what had just happened; Liara sank to the ground and bowed her head, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

"She did not even give me a decade," she sobbed. "Or a year."

Still feeling as if she had been dunked in cold water, Miranda sank down beside the asari and once again wrapped her arms around the young woman. _What was that?_ Her mind tumbled. _Her memory? Did she share a memory with me? Can that be done with biotics? Jacob and I never shared anything..._

"It's okay," she whispered, rocking the sobbing Liara as she pulled her close to her. "It's okay, it will be alright."

Her words made the young alien cry even harder. "I have sold her," she said. "I have sold her for hope. I have traded Feron for her corpse. What is left for me? What must I do? How can I hunt a being that does not exist? What if I never find the Shadow Broker and you do not do what you have promised?"

Shivering, Miranda swallowed and shook her head. "We will bring her back," she said with conviction. "You'll see."

She did not seem to comfort Liara who shook her head and pulled away from her. "A corpse," she said. "Who knows what you'll create and for what you'll use her? I cannot hope to ever see her again Miranda Lawson. That hope will kill me." She looked up past her to the container that held the Commander's body. "I have to let her go. I have to mourn her, complete the Right of Loss." She laughed suddenly, bitterly. "Which I cannot do for we have not even…" She sighed and looked at Miranda again, her blue eyes tired suddenly. "What now?"

Hesitating, Miranda pushed herself up slowly and offered a hand to the asari. "You go and rest," she said simply. "And, start a new day, live through it. One step at a time."

Liara carefully took her hand, squeezing it before she let it go in silent thanks for the comfort she provided her. She seemed embarrassed now, awkward and refused to look Miranda in the eye.

"And you?" she queried. "What will you do?"

Miranda shrugged carefully, unsure of how to respond. "Begin my work," she said and glanced back at her people. "I have a lot ahead of me."

Liara's mouth thinned but she said nothing. Looking back at the container, she sighed and turned back to Miranda. "I need to get going," she said simply. "I… Can't wait."

Nodding carefully, Miranda briefly reached out and touched the asari's arm. "If you need anything… You can contact me on the line I provided you with. It won't be on, but you can leave a message. I'll also keep you up to date with the project."

Liara raised an eyebrow and snorted, though her eyes were kinder when she shook her head. "One memory does not make us friends," she said simply. "But, thank you for the offer. I would rather not know what you are doing. Please, just let me be."

Miranda sighed and nodded slowly, taking a step back.

"Of course Dr. T'soni," she said carefully. "Thank you again for your help, you have done humanity a great service."

Liara didn't reply to that, but merely turned around and left them. Miranda watched her go, feeling an echo of an immense ache that had come over with Liara's memory. The asari was broken, the past couple of months being the best and the worst in her life. Her race was use to waiting, to have hundreds of years to feel things, to experience life and evaluate their emotions. Things had happened too fast for Dr. T'soni and she had no way to know how to deal with it.

Schooling her face to calm, knowing that there was nothing more that she could do for the asari, she turned back to her men. Holstrum had left to get the transporter, but Jacob was waiting for her, his dark eyes unreadable. When she rejoined them he shared a rare smile with her, touching her with the familiarity of a lover even though he knew that she would shy away.

"The men will think you're going soft," he said softly. She shrugged him off and went to the container, running her fingers over the metal grooves.

"No use alienating her now," she said simply. "We might need her later, she holds the key to a lot of Shepard's memories." She looked at the sky as if she could see beyond space to the planet where the Illusive Man was waiting on a status report. Calling up her omni-tool, she opened up a channel and said simply.

"Commander Shepard has been recovered. The Lazarus Project will proceed as planned."

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This turned out a bit longer than I expected… _

_Liara & Chakwas_

The message had simply given her a planet, a date and a venue where she was to be. Liara had looked at it for a long time, wondering how to respond or if she should respond at all. It had been send to her on _that_ channel which meant only one thing.

Cerberus had news on Shepard.

Hope burned within her but she pushed it away quickly. _It will not be Shepard,_ she thought for the umpteenth time. _It will be their creation. Even an abomination. Who knows? I cannot rest my sanity on the hope that she will be as she was. I cannot. _

None the less, she found herself replying, almost against her will.

"_I'll be there." _

It had been a month since she last saw Miranda Lawson, on that terrible day that she walked away from Shepard's body. She still felt guilty, _dirty_ because of what she had done. She didn't know what was worse – that she had sacrificed Feron to save Shepard's corpse or that she knew she would do it again. It made it easier to do what she was doing now, trading and selling information from a small cramped office in Illium. Nothing that she did there could compare to that act of betrayal.

Shepard hated Cerberus. Not only had they committed several terrorist atrocities throughout the galaxy but they had also been responsible for the Thresher Maw attack that had cost the lives of _all_ of Shepard's first marine crew that she was assigned to. Liara shivered when she thought of the memory that she had traded with Riana one evening as they bonded. The commander had been horrified that it managed to pass to her, that Liara had seen the events through Shepard's eyes, had felt it as if she herself was there. It had left her shaken and terrified, breaking a moment which should've been intimately pleasurable to one of intimate anguish.

The fear that Shepard had felt in those moments had surpassed anything that Liara had felt or would ever feel again. She was surprised that it had not driven Riana mad and it was only the evening after that Shepard confessed that Dr. Chakwas had had a large hand in keeping her on track and sane.

"_I'd have killed myself if not for her,"_ she had said solemnly when they discussed it. "_I wanted it all to end. I would wake up screaming in the evenings, wetting my bed as if I was a child of three… The military almost dismissed me but she faught for me and…"_ She had sighed and smiled. "_I got better."_

Liara had looked at her, still in shock, her emotions reeling with the fear she was trying very hard not to recall. She was sure that other asari were more skilled at stopping unpleasant memories from affecting them or of filtering them out completely but she was new to all of this. Powerful as an asari, but unskilled as a lover.

"_I'm sorry,"_ Shepard had told her, taking her hand and kissing it briefly before she let her go again, as if she was scared that more of her memories might pass through. _"I wish you could've been spared that."_

She had chosen her reply carefully, knowing that if she responded in the wrong way, she might close Shepard off to her completely.

"_I would rather have spared _you_ that,"_ she had told her. "_Your memories are mine Shepard just as you are. I love you, all of you…" _

Shepard had looked at herin a way that made her feel like the young, naïve girl that she was when she just met the woman. It had dawned on her in that moment that, despite their age difference, Shepard had lived through _much_ more than she had in her hundred and six years of age. The woman had reached up and caressed her cheek, gently – carefully and finally leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"_My memories make me who I am,"_ she had whispered when she pulled away. _"All of them. Even the painful ones. That is something that Chakwas taught me as well, that it gives me a perception that other people lack. Perhaps that is why I could defeat Sovereign. You never know."_

Lost in the memory, Liara tore her mind away from the thought, of the sensation of Riana's lips on hers. When she blinked, she realized that she was crying and her chest was so tight that it ached.

_I can't live like this,_ she thought as she dried her tears, realizing that she had to prepare for her meeting with Cerberus. _This is not a life. _

888

It had taken her two days to travel to the location, giving her just enough time to find the venue on the planet. She arrived there an hour before she was to meet Miranda, surprised at the location. It was an open beach front in a popular beach destination in the Hourglass galaxy. There was one thing that was universal and that was all species' love for the open ocean. Perhaps it was that they were all born from water or in water. It was the link between all of them, the one element that they all needed with equal necessity.

It was a nice milieu, with the youth dominating the atmosphere.

Feeling darkly detached from it all, Liara watched from her place at a beach front cafe how a small Krogan father walked his two young asari children to the water under the watchful eye of their mother. The weaker Krogan, who had no chance to mate with fertile krogan females, regularly coupled with asari – as they were the only way to have children of their own. There were more asari on the beach but if any of them recognized her they didn't say. She also saw some salarians, one or two drells and a lonely vorcha who seemed out of place on his own.

Liara felt a strange spark of kinship with the lonely alien, studying the way he silently sat on the beach watching the waves. The vorcha weren't necessarily smart or pleasant smelling – making it very hard for them to integrate with normal society. She felt like he did, alone and unable to mix in with anybody else.

Sighing, she pushed herself back in her seat, only to catch a glimpse of someone moving behind her. Turning, she saw Miranda Lawson come towards her, the woman's icy beauty accentuated by the yellow sun dress that she wore. It surprised Liara, for she expected to see her in her Cerberus uniform. Though, thinking about it she realized that it was probably not the best place to proclaim your alliance to the pro-human organisation.

Grimacing, she stood up, briefly making eye contact with the woman before she looked away, overwhelmed suddenly by nerves. _What was she here to say? Could it be that they are done already? Could Shepard be…_

Stop it Liara.

"Dr. T'soni," Miranda Lawson said smoothly when she joined her, taking the seat close to her with liquid grace. She was truly beautiful by human standards, but Liara saw none of it in admiration, knowing the woman's true heritage. With her new network of information it had not taken her long to find out all about Miranda's father and how he used engineered copies of his own X chromosomes to create a dynasty of daughters. She had not yet found out why Miranda was with Cerberus, but she was sure the answer was out there somewhere.

"Ms. Lawson," Liara said smoothly but didn't say anything else, not trusting herself to speak as she searched the woman's crystal blue eyes for an answer. She considered asking her about work, that was a neutral enough question, but couldn't find a way to bring the words to her mouth. Ultimately, all questions led to Shepard. So, she waited and prayed that her heart would not be crushed more than it already was.

"I trust you are well," Miranda said smoothly, her eyes revealing nothing of her emotions or her purpose. Even if they had shared a memory, one precious memory, this woman didn't look as if she was going to do her any favours.

"As can be expected," Liara said and flinched when two asari children ran past them, knocking against the table. Their mother came closer and apologised profusely but her eyes were amused at her children's antics. The two women at the table were silent till she passed, the cacophony of the children only serving to emphasise the hollow silence in Liara's heart.

_She should not have come._

"Dr. T'soni?" She pulled herself back to reality, surprised when she saw a brief look of concern cross the woman's features. "Did you hear me?" She had missed something.

Swallowing, Liara struggled to regain her composure. "Yes," she said. "I mean… no. It… It's very busy here Ms. Lawson, I'm sorry – you were saying?"

The woman hesitated, looking around her before she stood up smoothly, motioning to Liara to do the same.

"Let's take a walk," she said. "I think we'll be able to talk better away from all of this."

888

The ocean's roar was considerably louder than the children's laughter, but it soothed her, calmed her soul. Liara took what felt like her first proper breath all day and turned back to the human, studying her calm features. Miranda in turn didn't look at her, didn't so much as blink, her blue eyes focused on the sand in front o f her.

"I had promised myself that I would not ask you," Liara said finally, gathering what was left of her courage and thrusting it into the burning fire of hope that she could not kill in her heart. "But, how is… your project going?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow in feign surprise, for she must've known that the question was coming. "It is progressing," she said. "We have run into some unforeseen difficulties, but my colleague had found a way around it. We're on schedule."

On schedule. Like a train or a taxi.

Liara chuckled bitterly and shook her head. "I should never have given you her body," she said softly. "I should've buried her with her family in Mindoir. That was what she wanted."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, this time in genuine curiosity. "How much do you know of Mindoir?" she queried, unable to hide the eagerness in her voice. Liara had heard that same tone of voice many times when she was at the University – when students were confronted with their favourite subjects.

"Nothing that I'm willing to share with you," Liara said coldly. "Forgive me for being frank Ms. Lawson but why are you here? I told you that I'm done with Cerberus."

The woman raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and gave her a curious look. "Then why are you here?" she queried. "If you don't want anything to do with us."

She couldn't answer her, but stopped walking, thinking that she should just leave right this moment. Seeing the thought come and go, Miranda stopped with her, putting a little bit more understanding in her voice.

"I'm sorry Dr. T'soni," she said. "I didn't mean it like that. Thank you for coming, I really appreciate your time."

Liara didn't know how to accept the apology and rather found herself shrugging with one shoulder. "What can I do for you Ms. Lawson?" she queried. "I'm sure that you didn't just invite me here to have a nice stroll along the beach."

"No," Miranda said simply, clearly sensing that Liara was in no mood for small talk. "You are right, though I feel that given the nature of our discussion this place is as good a place as any to have a private talk. I have come to ask you a favour Dr. T'soni."

Struggling to quell the torrent of emotions that washed up inside her like the waves around her, Liara took a steadying breath and fixed Miranda with a cold expression.

"I think that I've done Cerberus enough favours Ms. Lawson," she said. "What could you possibly need from me?"

Miranda held up her hand and let it drop, just as quickly. "Information," she said. "Ideally, I would love your memories from Shepard, every detail, every thought that you shared – but I know that that's too much to ask." She finished the last quickly, seeing the look in Liara's eyes. "I have to tell you, I find it fascinating that the asari can meld in such a manner with other species. It must be very intimate – I never realized that you could do it."

Feeling pained and bitter, Liara shrugged and turned her gaze back to the ocean. "If your organization stops trying to kill us Ms. Lawson," she said dryly. "You might actually find that we have a lot to offer humanity. And yes, you are right – asking me to give you that _is_ too much."

Miranda nodded, smiling slightly as she too turned to the sea. "I know," she said. "My boss, the Illusive Man has said that I should offer you a job. We will pay you handsomely if you join us Dr. T'soni, you'll get more than you are getting now – moving information from one ear to the other." Liara could tell immediately that Miranda didn't expect her to take the offer which, in some strange way, made her smile with amusement.

"I have a job," she said simply. "Surely you didn't just bring me here to ask me that?"

"No," Miranda said, her tone lighter and her smile a bit more genuine as if she had shared a secret with Liara. "Needless to say, I know you won't join us. But, I was hoping that you would help me contact Dr. Chakwas."

Thrown and surprised by the turn of the conversation Liara frowned at Miranda. "Dr. Chakwas?" she queried. "Why?"

Miranda shrugged and made a vague motion with her hand. "Our sources say that just before the destruction of the Normandy she had done a very thorough medical exam on Commander Shepard. Now, I cannot find that data anywhere, which leads me to believe that she had never gotten round to uploading it onto the system. With Shepard gone, she never bothered. I would like to know if she still has it – those parameters would be crucial to our reconstruction."

Still reeling from the request Liara bit her lip, remembering the exam which Miranda referred to. Riana had been in the infirmary for a _very_ long time. The attack had occurred less than twelve hours later…

"I… I'll have to think about it," she said, not sure if she could face the old doctor. "I really shouldn't be helping you anymore."

Miranda nodded in understanding, but her eyes were intense when she reached out and placed a hand on Liara's shoulder. "Remember that you _did_ help us," she pointed out. "Without those parameters, a lot of what you did would be in vain. If you get that, you did not sacrifice Feron for nothing."

There, she said it.

Liara looked at her, the torrent of emotions in her threatening to drown her. She took a deep breath, then another as she looked to her feet, now covered in white sand. Guilt, anger and loss welled up inside her until she found no better way to deal with it than to say simply.

"You're right."

Miranda nodded, but didn't seem particularly happy that she had won the argument. "We will pay for your transport," she said. "It will be masked of course, we'll sort out the details later. I told the Illusive Man that we should not insult you to pay you for this favour directly."

Liara swallowed, unable to look at the woman. "That would be kind," she said simply. "Thank you."

For a few minutes, the water washed around them and they watched it together – two women each with a mission of her own. Liara didn't know how long they stood there till Miranda shifted and turned back to the cafe. She didn't ask Liara to come with her, but briefly touched her shoulder as she walked past - as if it suggested that she understood what Liara had gone through.

Perhaps she did, how would the asari know? All she knew was that she was in deep over her head, so deep that she had no more choice than to continue to help Cerberus. Information was precious, something she was learning very quickly and this information, this data that she had to retrieve from her old friend Dr. Elizabeth Chakwas might well hold the key to preserving her hope and sanity.

888

It had been surprisingly easy for her to come to the human controlled galaxy. Thanks to the part that she played in Saren's defeat, which was most probably one of humanity's proudest moments, she was seen as a hero, a savoir.

One of them.

Sitting in the lounge of the Mars Naval Medical Centre, Liara felt like the world's biggest fraud and wondered for the umpteenth time why she was there. It was bitter, sitting here without Shepard. She had always wanted to come to this galaxy, especially Mars which had old protean ruins on it. She had been surprised to find that Shepard had never been to keen on Earth. She had explained to her that her parent's had moved to Mindoir when she was still very young. She hardly remembered the human home world and chose not to come back even after her parent's death. She had an uncle on Earth, a brother of her father, but she hardly knew him and he had not been willing to take her in after her parent's death.

"_Out here is home,"_ she had told Liara. _"This crew is my family. I don't need anything else."_ But, she had promised to take Liara there one day, in the way that young lovers promise to do a lot of things when they thought they had all the time in the world.

She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see a young man standing in front of her, stiff and awkward in his military uniform. He was pale and slim, hardly looking like a soldier which was probably why he was here and not out on an alliance ship.

"The doctor can see you now Dr. T'soni," he said. "If you'll follow me?" He stared at her for just a second too long, his eyes curious. She had felt a lot of curious eyes on her ever since she came here for aliens weren't common in Earth Space. None the less, she smiled and stood up gracefully, motioning to him to walk ahead of her.

"Of course," she said. "Please." It helped to be polite.

He didn't take her far, only escorting her past the doors where his desk was placed. She felt a touch of anxiety as she looked at the brightly lid corridor, the white light standing in sharp contrast to the red landscape she saw through the windows that overlooked the Martian landscape. The place smelled of antiseptic and made her claustrophobic. It also didn't help that she _really_ didn't know what she was going to tell the doctor when she saw her.

She was almost ready to turn around and tell the officer that she had made a mistake when the door at the far end of the corridor opened, revealing the aging doctor as she briskly walked down towards them. Her eyes were bright when they met Liara's though she seemed to have aged in the past couple of weeks since the asari had last seen her.

"You can leave us Private," she said immediately when they reached her. "Thank you. Dr. T'soni, if you'll follow me to my office?"

The woman seemed so calm that Liara considered balking. _What if she knows? What will she say? Is she angry? Why is she so distant?_

The man nodded and left them. Without any further comment, Dr. Chakwas motioned to Liara to follow her and briskly walked back to her office, leaving the asari to trail behind her, her head down and her heart jittery with nerves. It was only when the door to the doctor's office closed behind them that woman turned to look at her and her reaction was _not_ what Liara had expected.

"Oh Liara," Dr. Chakwas said as she turned towards her, her eyes suddenly moist with tears. "It is _so_ good to see you."

Without waiting for a reply Elizabeth stepped closer and hugged her which was enough to break Liara's self control. She choked back a sob, failed horribly in keeping her emotions under control and ended up crying on the doctor's shoulder like a little girl. Dr. Chakwas too cried, shaking ever so slightly as they shared their grief.

_It has not even been three months,_ Liara thought. _We are all broken. All of us. Shepard got the easy way out._

It took several moments for them to get their emotions under control. Dr. Chakwas was the first as she took a steadying breath and chuckled as she pulled away from her.

"Look at us," she murmured. "Bawling like children, women of our age." She smiled at Liara and quickly moved to her desk to get some tissues for the both of them. "I'm sorry Liara, I didn't mean to upset you. It's such a surprise to see you. Such a good surprise. How have you been?"

Liara had a considerably harder time getting her emotions back in control as she quickly dabbed at her eyes with the offered tissue and blew her nose.

"I am... surviving Dr. Chakwas," she said honestly. "It has been a tough couple of weeks. I feel as if I am still in that pod, waiting for Riana to come back..." She trailed off and closed her eyes. _Don't talk about that. Not now. _"But what about you, Doctor? I was just as surprised to find that you are here. I didn't think they could ever stop you from flying."

Something passed over the doctor's face and if she hadn't know the woman well she would've missed it. Hidden anger, bitterness, pain, it danced through her eyes in the second it took her to blink and shrug as she took a seat on the couch in her office and motioned to Liara to do the same.

"The Alliance thought it time to use my expertise a little closer to home," she said. "They feel that, with the potential of a danger like the Reapers threatening Earth it would be prudent to use those of us with experience to coach the new troupes. To speak of our encounters. They feel that this is my reward for my duties rendered, they promoted me, gave me this medical facility to run..."

"And you hate it," Liara finished for her, surprised by the woman's frankness. "Why Doctor?"

Smiling amused, Dr. Chakwas nodded and motioned around her office. "They don't trust me anymore," she said simply. "But, because of my part in Saren's defeat I am a hero so they cannot dismiss me. For now."

"Don't trust you?" Liara exclaimed surprised. "But... Doctor I don't understand, you're one of their best. You have proven yourself above and beyond the call of duty. How can they not trust you?"

The amusement did not leave the doctor's eyes as she shrugged. "They feel that I am not loyal to the Alliance anymore," she said. "That my allegiance has changed. And, in a way they are right. Can I get you a cup of tea Liara? My apologies but I just realized that I am being a terrible hostess."

"Err..." Liara hesitated, still reeling from the doctor's revelation. "Yes please. That would be wonderful. I do not understand their reasoning Dr. Chakwas. You are... a good doctor." She watched as Dr. Chakwas stood up and went to a hot water dispenser at the other end of the room.

"Who followed Riana blindly into the fire," Dr. Chakwas said with her back towards Liara. "And who would've done so again in a heartbeat if life worked out differently." Her amusement turned to sadness. "What they are doing is not right Liara and I have been very vocal about it. They have made Riana into an icon, a propaganda. They use her to propagate the glory of fighting for the Alliance, conveniently forgetting that half of the time she worked outside of Alliance orders. I know this, and they know that I do. They will not let me fly again, just as they have grounded Jeff and in a year or two, after I have grown sufficiently bored of all of this; they will retire me and confine me to Earth."

"They have grounded Joker?" Liara said surprised. "But... Flying is his life. They can't do that."

The doctor gave her a knowing look. "Exactly," she said. "He's handing in his resignation at the end of the month. They use his Vrolik Syndrome as an excuse but it never bothered them before. The truth is that they don't trust us and they keep us as far away from each other as they can."

Liara could still not believe what she was hearing. Shepard would have a fit if she...She closed her eyes and pushed away the thought. "What about Ashley?" she queried.

Chakwas chuckled as she brought Liara a tray with tea and some non military like chocolate biscuits on it. "They promoted her as well," she said. "Ash is a soldier to the core; she won't leave the Alliance and still believe in them. She's young and lacks the perspective of a cynical doctor. I don't know where she is at the moment; she does not keep in touch. I believe she's trying very hard to carry on with her life."

_And succeeding, knowing Ashley._ Liara thought sadly as she carefully added some sugar to her tea. _Everything's gone to hell and back._

"But, what about you?" Dr. Chakwas interrupted her thoughts. "I have been very worried about you Liara. You left us so quickly after that day..." She trailed off, but waited patiently as Liara wrestled with her emotions, wondering how much she should tell the doctor.

"It's been tough," she said vaguely. "As I said... I struggle believing that she's gone." Her voice dropped to a weak whisper. "I miss her. It's been... Tough."

Dr. Chakwas sat forward, though she didn't look like a doctor, rather like a friend who wanted to provide comfort. "It must be hard for your kind to lose a mate," she said. "Riana told me that you share everything."

Liara didn't look at her as she nodded, knowing that she could not avoid answering that question. She owed the doctor that much. "It is the most difficult thing I have ever experienced," she confessed. "I... I don't know how to get over this Dr. Chakwas. I know that I will logically. I know that what I'm feeling now will pass. Will dilute with age and eventually disappear. But now? It's still hard. I miss her. I miss her every second of every day. Life just does not seem worth it at the moment. Even working on prothean technology has lost its flair because it reminds me of her."

Dr. Chakwas studied her for several seconds then leaned forward and touched her knee. "There is no shame in struggling with death Liara," she said softly. "Especially the death of a lover. Don't try to cut short your mourning period. Take as much time as you need and don't let anybody tell you that you have cried enough. There's no such thing as too many tears."

Liara barked a laugh even as her throat constricted again. She took a quick sip to try and stem the feeling. "Then I suppose you won't mind anymore," she said softly. "I just wish that I could start mourning Dr. Chakwas. I don't know how to start, its so overwhelming."

The doctor sighed as she sat back and put down her cup. "We all know how to mourn," she said. "It's just a question of finding the process which sets us on that path. Some people have to go through anger, some need to look for answers. And, some just accept. Just follow your own path Liara and do what you have to do."

_Do what you have to do…_

Liara nodded slowly and bit her lip nervously. "About that," she said slowly. "I have to confess Doctor, I also came here to ask you a favour."

Raising an eyebrow, Dr. Chakwas sat forward, giving Liara a curious look. "Nobody comes to see me for my personality anymore," she joked. "What can I do for you Liara?"

Her mouth went dry.

"I… a friend of mine wants to compile a database on Shepard," she began slowly thinking that it was best to stick to the truth as far as possible. "She wanted to know if she could have the data from Shepard's most recent physical examination." She trailed off, unable to look at the doctor.

The office was silent as Dr. Chakwas mulled over her request. Liara heard her sit forward and once again felt her hand resting lightly on her knee.

"Who is this friend?" she queried.

"Miranda Lawson." Liara answered without thinking and cursed herself immediately for being so stupid. She would have to learn to guard her tongue if she is to be of any success in the data collecting business. She could feel Dr. Chakwas's eyes on her and resisted the urge to pull away from her.

"I take it you're referring to the last examination that I did," the doctor said softly. "The others are on file."

Liara nodded slowly, still not looking at her. The impression of Dr. Chakwas's hand left her knee as the doctor stood up and retreated to the window on the far side of her office. When Liara looked up she saw her standing there, her arms crossed over her chest and her face wearing a far away expression.

"I've known Riana for many years," Dr. Chakwas said softly without turning towards her. "And the irony was that she was in the best physical condition than she had ever been twelve hours before her death. I had kept this information like a memory, a reflection of what she had been before she died." She dropped her arms and went to her desk to rummage around in the drawers. Liara watched her numbly unsure of whether she should feel jealous or sad that Dr. Chakwas had had more time with Riana than she had. Having found what she was looking for, Dr. Chakwas returned to the couch, her face unreadable.

"This data seemed important somehow," she continued, her gaze seeking out Liara's and holding it. "Though, I believe that you know as well as I do that all data is important. And very dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands." She put a small data module into her hand, called up her omni-tool and downloaded the file for Liara, handing it to her when she was done.

The asari looked at it in shock, feeling as if she was holding a piece of her lover in her hand.

"I…" she hesitated and pressed it against her chest, looking at the doctor in gratitude. "I know how important this is. Thank you Dr. Chakwas. I appreciate this. Thank you very much."

888

When the asari left, Dr. Chakwas cancelled all of her appointments for the rest of the day and remained in her office to think and deal with the dull ache in her heart left over from seeing a friend whom had lived through the same horror as she had.

She didn't know the asari as well as the other crew members from the Normandy, but she knew her through Shepard's words. She had been worried about the alien, wondering how someone - who was technically no more than a young adult by her species standards – was coping with such a deep loss. A first love lost was always the worst to get over and she sensed that Liara was having as much trouble and more as she had expected to digest her loss of the Commander. And then there was this…

Moving from her vantage point by the window, Dr. Chakwas went back to her desk and sat down slowly, picking up an old fashioned pen to jot down the name 'Miranda Lawson'. She stared at it for a moment then folded it up and slipped it into her pocket.

"Let's see who you are," she said softly. "And why that data could possibly interest you…"

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chakwas & Miranda_

_How is it?_ Miranda thought bitterly as she stared at the ceiling from her back. _That in the past two hundred years humanity has mastered an alien technology that can send us across the galaxy, that we have found a way to genetically engineer a woman from only one male X-chromosome and we are in the process of bringing someone back from the dead… But, we have not found another bloody way of doing a bloody pap smear._

She kept her face neutral as the nurse pulled away, pulling the flimsy hospital gown back over her legs. "There you are," she said cheerily. "All done. You can sit up again, I am going to take these samples to be analysed. The doctor should be with you shortly."

Unable to help herself, she found that she avoided the young woman's gaze as she pushed herself up and pulled the flimsy gown back over her shoulders where it had shifted down. The bloody doctor would just wave his omni-tool over her. She paid an arm and a leg for this consultation and he hardly touched her. What a bloody waste of time…

The nurse left when she didn't respond, leaving her alone in the examination room. The doctor had tried his best to make the room comfortable and the decoration of spoke of a very expensive internal decorator but it was perhaps that finery that made her feel so vulnerable.

It reminded her of her father's house.

_It's just a routine check-up,_ she thought bitterly. _Nothing to be worried about. Acting like a young…_

The door opened, interrupting her train of thought. She looked up and blinked when she saw an older woman come in. She had a stately air around her and a small smile that suggested that she knew more than she was letting on. Miranda frowned at her and would've gotten up if she wasn't still in the stupid hospital gown.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" she queried.

The woman raised an eyebrow and laughed as she picked up the data pad that the nurse had left. "My dear I believe that I am here to help you," she pointed out. "Dr. Grenway is unable to make your appointment, he asked me to stand in his stead."

Still frowning, Miranda found herself mentally reaching for her biotics, calming herself so that she could react quicker. "I wasn't told of this arrangement," she said. "I'm sorry for inconveniencing you Doctor but I am not comfortable this."

The doctor smiled at her, raising her eyebrow slightly as she stepped up to the bed. "Banner said that it would be the case," she pointed out, her accent distinctly English. "I can reassure you that I adhere to the same patient/doctor confidentiality clauses that he does. Perhaps even more so. Would you mind if I take your blood pressure?"

Miranda blinked and glanced at the electronic cuff which hung from the wall. "The nurse already did," she pointed out but the doctor seemed oblivious to her tone.

"All the more reason for me to do so again," she pointed out. "I am your doctor for however brief a time Ms. Lawson – I would rather make sure that everything is correct. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

She softened her tone at the last, like a murmur of comfort that penetrated Miranda's nerves better than the decor of the room. She dropped her head unsure and nodded, wondering how it was possible for this woman to disarm her defences so quickly. Perhaps it was because she felt vulnerable here, in this place. Scarcely dressed, probed and prodded, with a strange sense of foreboding she could not describe.

"Yes," she said softly. "That is... my intention."

_Everything had to be alright, she was perfect after all…_

The doctor nodded and stepped up to the bed, taking the cuff from the wall. Her hands were warm where she touched Miranda and her eyes kind rather than clinical. Miranda licked her lips and looked away, much in the same way she had been unable to look at the nurse. She hated feeling this scared, thinking that if anybody at Cerberus saw her like this she would be done for.

"You come from Australia?" the doctor asked and put the cuff in place. "Which part?"

"Melbourne," Miranda answered without thinking. "Though my father lived in Canberra. I'm sorry Doctor but you didn't give me your name."

The older woman raised an eyebrow, her gaze focused on Miranda's stats rather than her face. "I thought that I did," she murmured and took off the cuff. "It's Elizabeth Chakwas." She barely had time to finish saying her name when Miranda moved. In a heartbeat she jumped away from the bed, embraced her biotics and lifted the woman from the floor, leaving her suspended in the air.

"Who send you?" Miranda demanded, keeping her hand raised so that she could hold onto the doctor. "What are you doing here?" To her irritation, the doctor didn't seem the least bit phased.

"So, you do recognize my name," she said, her voice not even showing the slightest bit of strain even if she must've known that she was a hair breath away from being torn to shreds on a molecular level. "I had wondered."

Keeping her gaze on the woman, Miranda moved to the corner where her clothes were, keeping her open back against the wall. "I have a very good memory," she said. "Now who send you?" She tightened her power around the women, making her let out a quick breath – the only sign of nerves that she showed.

"Nobody," Dr. Chakwas said simply, her voice still even. "Unlike Cerberus, I do not send other people to do my dirty work. Especially not young, mourning asari archaeologists."

Miranda snorted, not willing to be baited. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said. "Now how did you find me? What do you want?" She tightened her biotics a little bit more. "And, don't think that I'm unwilling to use this. The people here can be paid for their silence and co-operation."

Dr. Chakwas stared at her, her gaze without fear. It almost irked Miranda more because she didn't feel as if she had the upper hand.

"I do not doubt your powers Miranda Lawson," she said. "Nor do I doubt your intelligence. You know as well as I do that I am more valuable to you alive than dead. You know this."

"And why would I want you alive?"

The doctor smiled. "To help you with Shepard of course."

Miranda dropped her in shock and continued to stare at the older woman as she gingerly picked herself up from the floor. "How the bloody hell do you know about that?" she queried surprised. "That... That... Bloody hell." She had to collect herself she knew, but she was so shocked at the revelation that they had a _serious_ security leak that she didn't know where to start. _Was it Liara who had told her? The asari had said that she wouldn't..._

"You can calm yourself Ms. Lawson," Dr. Chakwas said coldly as she faced her. "Dr. T'soni didn't tell me anything, _you_ just did. I had known that she had had contact with you and tracked you here. I know that you were the one who wanted Riana's data and I couldn't imagine why anybody would want something that was absolutely _useless_ as sentimental value." Her eyes were angry suddenly and she stepped forward. "What have you done with Shepard? What's this all about?"

Miranda did a double take and forced herself to remain calm, choosing to smile politely at the doctor even though she was still a second away from using her biotics again. "My apologies Dr. Chakwas," she said. "But, there seems to have been a bit of a misunderstanding. Firstly, I'm not with Cerberus, I'd never associate myself with the likes of them. And, I am merely compiling data on Commander Shepard for historical purposes. Which is why I recognised your name. Everybody knows you were the doctor onboard the Normandy. I can't imagine that the Alliance approves of what I'm trying to do."

Dr. Chakwas crossed her arms and glared at the woman. "I do not believe for one moment that you're a historian Ms. Lawson," she said. "Do not underestimate my intelligence. I've been in the military since you were still in diapers. I have my sources and my _sources_ tell me that you work for Cerberus. And you have something to do with Shepard. Either you're cloning her or worse. Tell me." A note of desperation sound in the last two words as the doctor began to lose her unflappable edge.

Miranda looked at her for a moment, realizing that she too had been under the Commander's spell. She didn't understand it herself, but Shepard seemed to have something, like a light which she used to draw people around her. It was why they needed her, the real her, and not just a copy because when the Reapers attacked - humanity would need a leader whom they would follow without question. Otherwise, they might not survive.

"I'm sorry Doctor," she said, surprised that she meant it. "But, I can't help you. I don't know what you're looking for but you won't find the answers with me." She turned her back on the woman to pick up her clothes which, in hindsight, was a mistake; she of all people should've known never to underestimate anybody who felt passionately about something.

The doctor grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, the cool metal of a heavy pistol pressing against her chin. Miranda looked at Dr. Chakwas in shock and realized that the woman was close to tears though her eyes burned with anger.

"She was like a daughter to me," she hissed. "I saw her through the trauma of Mindoir. I put her back together after Akuze. I saw her live through a battle she should never even have _won_. If given the chance, I would have gladly died in her stead Ms. Lawson because she had so much more to offer this world than I do. And now that she is gone, I will go to the ends of space and back to keep her memory sacred. Now what is your company doing? Tell me or I swear I will kill you."

One look in her eyes told Miranda that she meant it.

Taking a steadying breath, smelling the hint of ozone that came from the thermal clip of the gun, Miranda met the doctor's devastated gaze and carefully put her hand on the woman's wrist. She could kill Chakwas, right here and now. As she had said before, this facility could be paid for their silence and she had had plenty of practice in situations very similar to this one. But, when she looked at the doctor, she realized that she could not take her life. In a strange way, it didn't feel right continuing Project Lazarus on the blood of Shepard's friends. And if the Commander found out...

"If you let me get dressed Doctor," she said softly as she carefully pressed the older woman's hand away. "I will take you with me. I will show you what we have."

888

She had expected a lot of things but not this.

Everything but this.

With a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach, Chakwas stared through the window into the sterile lab, her eyes locked with what appeared to be a glass coffin in the middle of the room. It was filled to the brim with a light blue liquid and what must've been hundreds of wires and tubes ran from it either to the ceiling or to the floor. Unconsciously she took a step closer, her hand coming up to touch the glass as she looked at the… the _patient_ suspended in the liquid.

It barely looked human, surely it couldn't be…

She turned to Miranda Lawson, who was studying her with her cool expression, her blue eyes searching for response or weakness. It had been a long journey to the Cerberus facility. Chakwas had not planned to be in Illium for more than a day before she returned to Mars and even _then_ she had not packed sufficiently – knowing that she had to get to Miranda Lawson as quickly as possible and that this meeting with her gynaecologist might be the only way to see her. That had taken a lot of organisation. She now had to rely on Miranda for everything and it made her even more apprehensive. She had had the upper hand in the surgery, but now she was painfully aware that she was completely in Cerberus's hands.

"That…" She had to clear her throat, unable to shut out the memory of Joker screaming their Commander's name into the escape pod's microphone. "What is it that you're using as suspension medium? And for which purpose?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow and turned so that she could look through the window herself. "It's a basic mixture of oxygen, nutrients and enzymes," she said. "We use it to nourish and repair tissue that can still support life and break down that which can't. The lines that you see are fulfilling the same role internally, providing support for her organs and internal tissue. When this is done, we will start mapping out the bone graphs and begin muscle and organ regeneration. Her liver's already functional." She sounded proud, as if she herself had accomplished this feat. Chakwas stared at her and then slowly turned her attention back to the tank.

"How long has this project been running?"

"Nine weeks," Miranda confirmed. "For now, the progress is frustratingly slow but I'm hoping we'll start making up for lost time in the next phase of reconstruction."

Chakwas shifted her weight ever so slightly so that she could brace her knees against the wall, feeling light headed suddenly as she finally worked up the courage to look at the body itself. _Corpse, it's no more than a corpse…_

"And… what is your estimated time of completion?" she queried, her voice still hoarse. _Save us… Riana…_

"Eighteen months," Miranda said, sounding too sure of herself. "The Illusive Man wants it to be completed as soon as possible but I'm afraid that if we work faster we'll start cutting corners and do some serious damage. I… Dr. Chakwas?"

The world tilted and she found herself stumbling as she fumbled to regain her balance on knees that refused to lock. She would've fallen had Miranda not moved quickly and put a hand under her shoulder, supporting her to the ground. The Cerberus agent immediately pushed her head down between her legs, barking at someone to get her some water.

"Dr. Chakwas," she said as Elizabeth tried to take a few steadying breaths to clear her head. "Are you alright?"

She struggled to work a reply into her dry mouth. "I'm… fine," she managed. "Just… tired." The tears that she felt trailing down her cheeks told her lie. "Just… Some water please?" A cool cup was placed into her hands and she brought it to her lips without thinking, struggling to swallow past the tightness in her throat.

Miranda rubbed her back as she did so and to the woman's credit, she didn't make more of a fuss than Elizabeth could handle.

"It is a bit overwhelming at first," Miranda started but cut off when Elizabeth barked a laugh.

"Overwhelming?" she queried and wiped at her cheeks. "It's monstrous. Only Cerberus could think to disturb the dead. This is… This is…" She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cool cup.

"Is she aware?"

Defiance shone in Miranda's eyes when Elizabeth looked up to meet her gaze. "I believe so," the woman said. "Even from the beginning we could detect basic brainwaves. By some miracle, the environment that she had been exposed to seemed to have preserved her brain and higher functional neural tissue. I believe accurately that it would be better to refer to her as comatose than dead." She said the last word as if it disgusted her.

Chakwas gaped at her and pushed herself up. "Have you _looked_ at her?" she queried. "She's dead Ms. Lawson! I have seen corpses that looked better than she does now, how can you call that life?"

The woman raised a cool eyebrow, stepping back when she was sure that Chakwas could stand without falling over. "It depends on what you call death Dr. Chakwas," she said coolly. "Save for taking measures to preserve her tissue we've done nothing yet to begin restoration. Yet, you can look at her data yourself – her brain is active – there are signs of basic functions being present. You cannot deny the facts."

Swallowing, struggling to regain her self control Chakwas turned back to the glass and looked into the sterile lab.

"How did you come by her body?" she queried and turned to look at her suspiciously. "Was it Cerberus who attacked us?"

Miranda shook her head vehemently. "No," she said. "Right now it's hard to say who was to blame for the attack. Liara T'soni gave Shepard to us. We approached her when we learned that the Shadow Broker had found her."

_Liara_.

Trying to still the turmoil in her heart Dr. Chakwas shook her head sadly. "No wonder she can't mourn," she said softly as she leaned forward and rested her head against the glass. "You have given her this… this hope. That is very cruel Ms. Lawson. She is a child and you used her."

To her surprise, Miranda shook her head, meeting her gaze with an icy passion she couldn't quite comprehend. "There are worse things in the universe than giving someone hope Dr. Chakwas," she said. "What the Council is doing is cruel, what they are saying about the Reapers and Shepard's warning is even worse. Deny it if you want, but both the Alliance and the Council will be humanity's downfall with their attitude. That's why we are doing what we're doing. Because we have to, and we're the only ones with the _guts_ to do it. We cannot lose Shepard. We can't." She sniffed, telling Chakwas that she wasn't finished. "And we are all used for some purpose or another; I got Dr. T'soni to help me because she was the only one with the passion to do it."

Feeling tired suddenly, Dr. Chakwas sighed and shook her head. "Call it what you will," she said softly as she turned away from the window. "It's still cruel." She stared at the other woman and crossed her arms. "What now?"

"Excuse me?" Clearly Miranda had not anticipated that question.

Despite her mood, Elizabeth allowed herself a small smile. "What are you going to do to _me_?" she queried. "You've now shown me what Cerberus is up to Ms. Lawson and technically – I'm still with the Alliance. Surely, you wouldn't want this information leaking out?"

Miranda shifted, her eyes a little bit more cautious as she shrugged. "That's up to you Doctor," she said simply. "As you said, you will be invaluable to help us with this as you not only know Shepard's body but her mind as well. And," she smirked. "I don't think that you approve of what the Alliance is doing. Your heart isn't in what you are doing, which is why you were willing to seek me out in a moment's notice and face potential death in coming here. Am I correct?"

Dr. Chakwas chuckled softly and shrugged. "I didn't think about it in that light but yes," she said. "I suppose you're right. But – I can tell you now Ms. Lawson – I can't join Cerberus, I do not approve of what you do."

Miranda shrugged and motioned to the doctor to walk with her, away from the lab and the project which had once been simply Riana Shepard.

"There are fractions within any organisation that doesn't approve of what the other is doing," she pointed out. "If you intend on coming back here then I will introduce you to my colleague Jacob Taylor, he can tell you stories of the Alliance that will make your toes curl. If you don't want to work for Cerberus, at least you can help me. I need all the resources that I can lay my hands on."

It was… an alternative.

She was too rattled by what she had seen to make a decision now but when she looked at Miranda she believed that the woman would give her the time that she needed.

"Can I sleep on it?" she queried. "Please."

To her surprise, the woman seemed almost relieved as she waved a guard closer. "Yes," she said simply. "Of course. He'll show you to the guest quarters and will ensure that you have everything that you need. When you have thought this over, please come to me immediately."

Dr. Chakwas chuckled softly and nodded. "I believe that I won't have a choice Ms. Lawson," she said. "It's not as if I can just go home…"

888

"I have one condition."

Miranda looked up from her desk and straight into the very determined eyes of Dr. Elizabeth Chakwas. She was dressed in a pair of Cerberus slacks and looked considerably better than the last time they spoke. She had obviously taken the time to take a shower, clean herself up and get some rest.

"Dr. Chakwas, you are hardly in the position to bargain," Miranda said slowly as she sat back, motioning to the doctor to take the seat on the other side of her desk.

The doctor shrugged as she sat down. "That's entirely up to perspective," she said. "I can bring a lot to this project; I want to be involved here. As I told you, Shepard is like a daughter to me. I do not have any family of my own, not really. Making sure that you succeed in this seems like the best thing that I can do for her now."

Miranda raised an eyebrow and played with her pen on the desk, tapping it lightly to see whether the doctor would be irritated by the sound. When she showed no reaction she stopped and sat forward, gripping the pen with both hands.

"And, what is your condition?" she queried. "If you are willing to work with us."

The expression in Dr. Chakwas's face became softer as she handed Miranda a small data disk.

"Jeff Monroe," she said simply. "I want your organisation to offer him a job. He is the finest pilot that I have ever flown with – and I can tell you, I've flown with many. Take him, give him a chance to fly again. It would… mean a lot to him. And myself."

Miranda took the data disk but didn't download the information immediately. "He has Vrolik Syndrome," she said. "I'm surprised the Alliance has let him fly as long as they have."

A flash of anger passed through Dr. Chakwas' expression, though she hid it quickly and shrugged. "A testament to how good he is," she said. "You won't find anybody better in the galaxy. And he's available. Immediately."

Miranda nodded slowly, but put the disk down, keeping her gaze on the doctor. "And, if we take him you'll give us your assistance?"

The doctor nodded solemnly but said no more.

Miranda looked at her for a long time, studying her, wondering what her intentions where. She could not imagine that someone who had been in the Alliance for most of her adult life would quite suddenly make such a radical change. But then again, it was testament to the incredible power that Shepard had over people. It almost made her fear the Commander and made her realize that she was going to have to be very careful with her.

"I'll take your proposition to the Illusive Man," she said finally. "I doubt he'll have a problem with it. He wants to put all available resources into this project. Two of Shepard's crew members would be… Invaluable. Especially Mr. Monroe with his knowledge of the Normandy."

Chakwas nodded and crossed her legs. "Just remember that Joker's got good morals, and like me – he has no qualms with aliens. We would not be here today if not for the help of Garrus, Wrex and Tali in their fight against Saron. And we are both very fond of Liara. We won't do anything to endanger them, or their kind."

Miranda smiled and made a motion with her hand. "Naturally," she said. "This is a big organisation Dr. Chakwas, we can use you both productively without you ever needing to lift a finger against anybody. Will you be joining us now or…"

Dr. Chakwas shook her head. "I can't leave the Alliance immediately," she said. "And, I believe that you have all the help in the labs that you need. I will stay with them, but will come here if it suits you on a regular basis and control your progress. Meanwhile, you must sit and think about what I need to get you. Psyche profiles, medical proofs. I can get you everything that you need to ensure that what you're doing is on track."

Miranda nodded, smiling when she leaned forward and offered her hand to Dr. Chakwas. After some hesitation, the doctor reached forward and took it.

"That would be good Dr. Chakwas," Miranda said pleased. "That would be very good."

_The End… For now._

_AN: It's my birthday tomorrow (22__nd __of July) so you guys better review like mad. ;) _

_I've started something here. :) I suspect that I'll continue this series. Hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for the reviews, it is always appreciated._

_Till later, _

_Alyssa. _


End file.
